When You're Strange
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Its been two years;though quickly fleeting,they were two years that she'd always remember.Having defeated Naraku and completed the Shikon No Tama,Kagome only needed to decide which time she'd call home.Or will she even have a choice in the matter.
1. No Choice!

**When You're Strange**

**Summary: It's been two years; though quickly fleeting they were...they were two years that she would always remember. Having defeated Naraku and completed the Shikon No Tama, all Kagome had left to do was decide...which time will she call home. Or...will she even have a choice in the matter.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Saiunkoku Monogatari**

**Couple: ?/Kagome(/?)…MAYBE!**

**Genre: Romance/Historical**

**Rated: M (''^o^'')**

_**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko's **__**Challenge #20!**___

Saiunkoku Monogatari/Inuyasha crossover. Kagome can be paired with any single Hottie(s) in the series from "the woman disliking" Kouyuu to Seiran to Emperor Shi Ryuuki- Kagome could even have a harem. Kagome finds herself in the Saiunkoku's timeline and is brought into Shuurei's home, much like how Seiran was. The Kou household soon find out that Kagome's a very independent woman and can do things most men can do from sword fighting to other things. Prefer this takes place after Kagome's trips to the past and Naraku's Defeat. Kagome can take Shuurei's place as Empress or be company for Shuurei in the Palace. Can be a One-shot or Continuous of any rating, prefer it to be continuous.

**-x-x-x-**

**No Choice!**

**-x-x-x-**

'_Inu...I wish I could stay here...'_ She looked across from Kaede's hut. She and the others sat relaxed against the hut walls. It had been so long since they could actually sit in such serenity, but it was a well earned tranquility that they basked in. Naraku was dead, and no longer did they need to caution themselves with such things as whether they would be slaughtered in the middle of the night by some random demon born from the flesh of the vile half-breed spider that had tormented them during their dreams. Naraku; the very demon that had caused them so much trauma and suffering...had given them something more then they ever thought to ask for. Unintentionally...he had given them each other. Kagome knew, no matter where she went, she would have them forever and eternity.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called out to her. With a grace that she had obtained through the completion of her soul, Kagome looked to the Hanyou whom she had once upon a time fallen in love with. She learned that her love was nothing more then a schoolgirl's crush. "What now?"

"What else is there? The jewel is complete, Naraku is dead, Kohaku has finally been put to rest...Sesshoumaru's lost arm was restored...Kagura has her freedom and heart...Kouga has taken Ayame as his mate. Sango said yes to Miroku's proposal and Kikyou has also passed on, no longer a vengeful spirit, but a peaceful and tired one...I got the rest of my soul back. Sesshoumaru no longer has a desire to kill you every time he sees you."

"This Sesshoumaru does not have the same opinion as you, Miko."

Kagome smiled, ignoring the demon who sat against the hut wall behind her with Rin and Shippou sleeping safely next to him. "...All that's left is...for me to return home."

"..."

Kagome almost had the urge to laugh at the silence. She had a theory that if she took a dull butter knife and tried to slice through the tension, it would get stuck midair; and although she was tempted to test it, she didn't find the moment an appropriate one to do such a thing.

"So you have decided to return to your own time." Miroku said, a gentle smile was on his lips. "We will miss you greatly. A loss to the village, but I think I speak for everyone when I say that we understand. Not that we like it any better, but your home, your family and your future is in your time...there is no more that we can do for you, nor you for us."

"I did nothing...I think I caused more troubles then anything."

"You moron!" Inuyasha snapped, "How can you say that?!"

Kagome looked away from Miroku and back to Inuyasha. Shippou had woken to the commotion.

"Yeah, it was pretty brainless of you to fire an arrow at that crow demon and hit the Shikon...not only that, but you did cause Naraku to rise up again...and you did catch my ass brother's attention, which caused only problems for me...not to mention that flee bitten wolf and his mate...or the problems you caused almost daily, like the Thunder Brothers...or Yuna of the Hair..." He paused, ignoring the fact that her eyes had begun to water. She opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted her. "But...if it wasn't for your magnetic attraction for trouble...I never would have seen Kikyou again. I would have slept forever, with the belief of her betrayal, forever sleeping through a lie. I never would have met my brother..." Inuyasha spared a glance at Sesshoumaru who listened with closed eyes. "Or the brat,"

"Hey!" Shippou went to pounce him, but Sesshoumaru's clawed hands formed firmly around his tail.

"I wouldn't have met the perverted monk who helped us obtain most of our dinners and indoor rooms with his phony stories of 'ominous clouds' and 'evil spirits' routine; or the clever demon slayer who almost took my head off with an oversized toy. I could have done without meeting that flee bitten wolf, but not all things could be avoided. Kagome...it's because of you...that we are all here together through weird and accidental turn of events."

"You gave us so much..." Sango said, "I lost my clan to Naraku and was almost deceived by Naraku. I would have killed Inuyasha had it not been for you Kagome...and...I never would have met Miroku..." Sango glanced down at her hands, a blush painted softly against her cheeks.

Shippou moved before her, placing both hand on her cheeks and turning her to face him. "I thought that I would be alone after the thunder brothers took away my family; instead, I got a mom, and I wouldn't trade her for the world. I love her very much." He hugged her around her waist, his arms wrapping as far around his waist as they could go.

Kagome smiled, tears running down her cheeks.

"I found the woman I was destined to marry and love forever, and with your help, I managed to remove the cursed hand that took my father and grandfather, that would have taken me...and my family."

"You gave Sesshoumaru a heart; don't let his cold façade full you."

"Actually Shippou, I don't think that was me." Kagome pointed to Rin who slept peacefully in Sesshoumaru's lap. "That would be Rin."

"There's one more thing we got out of this." Miroku said,

Kagome couldn't really think of anything they left out, "Hm?"

Sango scooted closer to Kagome and took her hands in her own. "We got you; the greatest gift we ever could have asked for. You changed a lot of lives for the better Kagome...whether you meant to or not." She hugged her tightly, _"Thank you..."_

Kagome's arms wrapped around Sango and she cried into her kimono.

"Even in another time, you are always going to be our special person..." Sango told her.

"Special person?"

"A consoling sister," She told her.

Inuyasha smiled, "A close friend,"

"An understanding comrade," Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder.

"A loved mother," Shippou told her with a large grin.

Sesshoumaru paused, "...a gifted student," he finally said.

"_Sister Kagome was an Angel..."_ Rin said softly, having woken during Miroku's statement.

Kagome could no longer take their words, her shoulders were shaking and tears poured from her eyes as her heart swelled with overwhelming happiness. "Thank you, all of you." She smiled, "I will miss you all so much, my one of a kind family...however...we will see each other again." Kagome grabbed her bag and pulled the necklace from around her neck. Holding it out to Inuyasha, he looked at it before huffing.

"What would I need that for?!"

She frowned, "It's what you wanted..."

"That stone couldn't make me stronger, only weaker. If you hadn't noticed, I was stronger then the greatest of demons! Who was it that defeated Naraku!?"

"**...Sesshoumaru..."**

Sesshoumaru smirked at the synchronized group.

"Hehe, Inuyasha, you had to be carried away by your big brother so that you didn't get stepped on by all of the big scary demons!" Shippou added.

"HE DIDN'T DO IT ALL!"

"You're right..." Sesshoumaru spoke, "The Miko helped this Sesshoumaru greatly."

"_**Grrr~"**_

They laughed at his flustered cheeks.

Kagome pulled herself together. "Then, I will take the jewel with me..." She took her Tsukihime with her and threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Wait!"

"..." Kagome turned to Shippou.

"...Don't..."

She frowned, "Shippou...?"

Everyone stood, including Sesshoumaru who held Rin in one arm. All watched in silence as Shippou shook, his bangs shadowing his green eyes.

"**..."**

"Don't...DON'T LEAVE ME!!" He jumped forward and clung onto her Haori. She felt the light fabric soaking in the tears of her adopted demon son.

"...Shippou..."

"Please! I don't want you to leave me! I don't want to lose...my mother..._again_..."

Her heart quenched tightly and her eyes closed tightly with those words.

"...then..." She opened her eyes, "I guess I have no choice but to take you with me."

"...MOMMA!!!"

"Kagome..." Sango smile, "Take care,"

"I will." She turned and walked to the well with the others following close behind. "I'll see you guys,"

"Miko,"

Kagome jumped onto the ledge of the well but turned to Sesshoumaru. "Yes?"

"Don't get soft on us. I expect a worthy challenge the next time I see you, so train."

"I will."

"Good by, Lady Kagome,"

"Kagome,"

"See ya, Kagome,"

"Sister Kagome, come visit us soon...!"

Kagome smiled sadly, _'...Goodbye...you too Kaede,'_ She glanced back at the headstone farther back against a nearby tree. Turning around, she held onto her sword, son and bag tightly before leaping into the well.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Saiunkoku Era)**

There comes a time in every girl's life that all she wants' to do is scream; this happened to be such a time for a Miss Kou Shuurei.

"AHHHHHH! WHY DO WE HAVE TO BE SO POOR!? It isn't fair!" She pouted; the villagers of Saiunkoku glanced at her but didn't stop in their passing. "our home needs to be fixed up, and that's not mentioning the collapsing shrine wall, wearing roof or the boy with the tail........huh?"

"What?"

Shuurei turned her doe brown eyes to her male friend and family bodyguard, Seiran, and met his equally brown eyes.

"Boy with tail?"

The two turned around, and sure enough, on the shrine well was a little boy fox looking into the well with frightened green eyes. His auburn red hair fell in wet clumps over his shoulder; a wet ribbon lopsided towards the bottom of his hair, almost falling out of the wet locks.

"Uh...d-do you need h-help?" Shuurei asked nervously. _'Maybe it's a costume or a game...'_ She mentally thought.

The boy faced her fully and she moved forward with worry, noting the tears in his eyes. "MOMMA IS IN THE WELL! I TRIED PULLING HER OUT, BUT I CAN'T!"

"Seiran!"

He nodded and moved to the well.

"Yeah, I see someone!" He took hold of the rope and move to the lip of the well. She held tightly to the rope and he held on as she helped lower him in. Once at the bottom, he grabbed hold of her but noted a chain wrapped tightly around her ankle. Quickly moving, he freed her from the confines of the metal chains.

"Shuurei! Get something else that we can use to get out! The rope and winch won't hold us both!"

"_RIGHT!"_

He held onto the female body, not sure of what she looked like, but positive that she was still alive at least. He felt something hit his shoulder and looked to see a roped ladder. He looked up and saw Shouka standing with Grand Master Shou next to him, both holding tightly to the ladder. He held her tightly as he ascended up the ladder and handed the girl to the boy and Shuurei before going back in and grabbing the other things that had bumped his shoulders while restricted within the well.

"MOMMA! Momma, you're alive!" The boy laid his head on her chest and the rise of his head could be seen with her every breath.

"Let's get her inside before she catches something." Shouka said. Seiran nodded and picked her up, carrying her to an empty room where Shuurei helped by removing her clothes and dressing her; Seiran, Shouka and Grand Master Shou waited in the dinning room.

Shuurei came in about ten minutes later, a smile on her face as she placed a tea kettle down on the table.

"...Shuurei, how is our unexpected guests?" Shouka asked his sixteen year old daughter.

"She is still unconscious, but I dressed her and covered her up. Her...her son, I gave one of my own robes from when I was little and he's now asleep with her."

"What did you do with his costume?"

She frowned at Seiran's question, "His tail is no costume..."

"Interesting...looks like something of a deity has graced your home...or maybe not..." Grand Master Shou smiled, "We shall see when they come to; for now..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoys!!!! Please regard me kindly! READ AND REVIEW! SANKYU! ^_^''**


	2. The Proposal!

**When You're Strange**

**Summary: It's been two years; though quickly fleeting they were...they were two years that she would always remember. Having defeated Naraku and completed the Shikon No Tama, all Kagome had left to do was decide...which time will she call home. Or...will she even have a choice in the matter.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Saiunkoku Monogatari**

**Couple: ?/Kagome(/?)…MAYBE! ****NOT**** Harem**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure/Historical**

**Rated: M (''^o^'')**

_**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko's **__**Challenge #20!**___

Saiunkoku Monogatari/Inuyasha crossover. Kagome can be paired with any single Hottie(s) in the series from "the woman disliking" Kouyuu to Seiran to Emperor Shi Ryuuki- Kagome could even have a harem. Kagome finds herself in the Saiunkoku's timeline and is brought into Shuurei's home, much like how Seiran was. The Kou household soon find out that Kagome's a very independent woman and can do things most men can do from sword fighting to other things. Prefer this takes place after Kagome's trips to the past and Naraku's Defeat. Kagome can take Shuurei's place as Empress or be company for Shuurei in the Palace. Can be a One-shot or Continuous of any rating, prefer it to be continuous.

**-x-x-x-**

**The Proposal!**

**-x-x-x-**

"_I have a proposal," Grand Master Shou looked to both Seiran and Shuurei. "A proposal for both of you."_

"_Eh?!" Shuurei leaned forward, "What is it?"_

"_Shuurei-Dono, Seiran-Dono, I will pay you this much," He held his hand out, all five fingers widely extended. "If you agree to this proposal."_

"_...that's...is that..." Shuurei had mental images of bronze, silver and gold coins running through her mind. "Could it be...f-five silver pieces?"_

"_..."_

"_Or maybe...fifty..."_

_Shou smiled,_

"_I-is it...five hundred silver..."_

"_..." Again, he remained silent. "..." Finally, he stood with a dramatic motion and threw his hand out before him, all five fingers spread out once more. "GOLD!"_

_Shuurei's eyes widened and she stood suddenly._

"_FIVE HUNDRED GOLD PIECES!"_

"_I EXCEPT!_

**-x-x-x-**

"...I suppose I should have heard him out first, huh."

"Do I need to answer that?"

Shuurei pouted, but none the less, she knew Seiran had a point. It was common sense to listen before agreeing to blindly stroll through a swamp.

"Putting that aside...why do you think he wanted them to come along?"

Seiran glanced back at the two sleeping figures.

"It's beyond me. I can't say I'm the best choice of person to ask about Grand Master Shou. I know he's wise and powerful...but..."

"Whether he's sane is a completely different story...yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

Seiran felt a sweat drop at the back of his head. "We have no idea who these two are..."

"Yet still he welcomes them into the palace grounds..."

"Without telling us why, he asked us to bring the two to him upon their wake."

"Strange man..."

Seiran nodded, he looked up at the twitching of the boy's pinky. The tailed boy had paw like feet and pointed elf like ears. His hair was down and he wore a green and pink robe that had once been Shuurei's favorite when she had been a child. Though the sleeves and length of the robe were a little long on him, it kept him worm at least.

"_M-momma..."_

The boy's whispered voice hadn't taken him by surprise, but the eyes of the woman next to the child suddenly opening at his voice, did.

"..."

She pushed herself up, careful of the boy sleeping next to her.

"You are awake!" Shuurei smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"_...weak..."_

"Oh, that will pass, I'm sure. You were held beneath the water for so long, your lungs would have collapsed and you would have drowned had it not been for your...son...and Seiran."

"My...son..." She looked to the boy and her eyes suddenly widened. "Did you see!?" her tone was fearful and apprehensive.

"If you mean his tail...we did. But you don't need to worry, if he's a deity...it can't be all that weird...then again...I've never seen a deity before!"

'_A...deity...?'_

"Anyways, please stand, we'll get you a bath so that you can wash the day away."

Kagome frowned, lying wasn't her thing, nor was being this frail, weak little girl in company she didn't know. "I think I would rather leave. Thank you for your hospitality, but..." She stood up unstable and almost fell to the floor had it not been for Seiran. "Put me down!"

Her face grew flustered. She was dizzy, sore and weak; nothing was how it had been before she jumped through the well. "I'll take you to the washroom; you can undress and bath alone while I keep eye on your son."

'_Damn it!'_ She bristled furiously. "I told you! Put me down!"

"I can't do that; we need to have a word with you and your son after you get yourself cleaned up." He placed her down on her feet and helped her to the wall so that she could lean against it. "However, though I will keep your son safe and watch over him...I don't know you, and as such, I don't trust you. How you got in the Kou family's well is beyond me, but answers will be revealed with due time." He turned to leave, ignoring the glare she was sending his way. "As for the Grand Master Shou's theory about your son being a deity...I don't think that's the case, but I suppose we will see soon enough." He closed the door and left back to the room.

'_...how irritating! I never said he was a deity! I don't plan to either; no need to feed an ego... As for not trusting me... I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE I AM! At least their nice...'_ She scowled. "Well, the girl was..."

**-x-x-x-**

Shouka smiled at Seiran who walked out of the washroom that he had just left the girl in. "Seiran, you should be nice to our guest. I think it's she who has the right not to trust us, not the other way around. Besides," He looked at him with his eyes narrowed shut, "I don't believe that there is any need not to trust her."

"Shouka-Sama..."

"The little one woke up a little after you left and Shuurei is now playing with him in the front yard. Go wait with them and I will wait for this young lady to finish with her bath."

"Alright,"

Shouka turned his head to the door and listened to the running water. Looking with concentrated features, he stared at the door through narrowed eyes. _'Interesting...'_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome finished bathing and looked to the door. She could have sworn she heard it open and shut. _'Did I imagining it?'_

She let her eyes roam the area and spotted a basket that hadn't been there when she was carried in by the young man from earlier. _'So fast, I hadn't even noticed them come in, or leave the basket there...'_ She closed her eyes and let her aura flood the building in which she stayed. _'How did I miss it!? There are no demons, so I should have been able to at least see them come in, no human can move that fast or silently...'_

She moved to the basket and pulled a white kimono and colorful outer robe with the hues of a spring day and crane pattern. She felt the silky fabric in her fingers and sighed; so much like those she wore when training with Sesshoumaru.

_**-x-Flashback-x-**_

"_Miko, since you will be staying with this Sesshoumaru for the duration of your training you will wear garments befitting your station."_

"_My station?"_

"_As my student and a Holy Miko," Maids placed upon her bed many robes, hakama's, haori's and other clothes. She felt the silk of the robes and frowned._

"_If I am training, how will I fight in these robes?"_

"_Silk is a strong material, it is worn through many __battles and cant be pierced easily. An arrow meant to kill you will slow upon contact and only pierce your skin ever so slightly, rather then going through all the way. You will learn to fight in whatever you are wearing."_

"_You say that..." She commented, 'But to fight in silk robes and such...will I ever need to?'_

"_Miko!"_

"_Ah! Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?"_

"_...if you have something to say, then say it."_

"_Oh, it's just...when will I ever need to fight in a silk robe?"_

"_This Sesshoumaru doesn't know, but if you never learn and the time comes to pass where you are held blade point in such garments...do you think that your enemy will allow you the time to change?"_

"_Well...when you put it that way..." She blushed, "I won't question you again,"_

"_Good,"_

_**-x-End-x-Flashback-x-**_

'_I'm kind of glad he taught me how to fight in robes like these now...'_ She pulled on her undergarments and dressed in the robes before departing from the washroom.

"Hello there, you look much better."

Kagome looked to the man that was leaning against the frame of the door. His eyes closed and his brown hair was tied back. He looked nice enough, but then...she met many people who looked nice and turned out to be more then she expected.

"I'm glad to see the robes fit you, please follow me. My daughter is outside with your son and Seiran."

"May I ask...where am I?"

"You are at the Saiunkoku Shrine and a little further down is the Imperial Palace. My name is Kou Shouka, and my daughter is Kou Shuurei. The young man who carried you into the washroom is Shi Seiran. We welcome you to stay at our home; however, someone wishes to speak with you before you decide." He walked gracefully through the halls, his head held high. She could tell from the surrounding that he was anything but royalty, but that didn't mean he wasn't well respected or high ranking. Though, again, she didn't think he was high ranking in anything, due to the condition his home was in.

"You...what do you do?"

"What do I do? As in, what is my job?" He quirked his head to the side and looked at her. When she nodded he smiled, "I am the Royal Archivist. I work in the Archives of the Imperial Palace."

'_That's why; it's not high ranking or high paying, but that kind of job gives such an air around ones person.'_ She continued to follow him outside, "It sounds like a fun job to have."

"It is, most definitely. Though, I have my days, I just want some peace and quiet."

"You would think that peace and quiet would be an everyday thing in the Archives."

"Ah, you would think that, wouldn't you..." They stepped outside and Kagome was immediately in her arms.

"MOMMA!"

"Shippou, are you okay?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I am. What about you, how do you feel?"

"Much better now that you are with me. Shall we go?"

"Yeah!"

"Wait!" Shuurei stepped up, "Please stay; Grand Master Shou wishes to have a word with you."

"...Shuurei-San, I'm at a very odd position here, so try and understand. I don't know where or when I am, I don't know who you are and I am trying to keep a child safe from an unknown municipality."

"You are in Saiunkoku's Imperial City, Kiyo; year 1769 of the Colored Clouds Era. I am Kou Shuurei, I teach the village children to read and write and such. The safest place is here, without knowing where you are or when you are, it's too dangerous to be walking around unknown territory." Shuurei said in one breath, trying her best to convince the unknown girl to stay.

"That may be..." She looked to Shippou who turned and looked up at her. "Shippou, why don't you circle the area and tell me what you think; stay hidden, I don't want anyone to try and hurt you."

The two ignored the fact that she didn't know where or _when_ she was, merely decided to watch her and the tailed boy for the time being.

"Right!" He jumped from her arms and the three watched in awe as he jumped into a tree and over the wall surrounding their home.

"He will be fine, for now, take me to this_ 'Grand Master Shou'_. I would like to know what his reasons for wanting to speak with a complete stranger are."

"As would we," Seiran said. He and Shuurei guided her to the Palace before Seiran stopped. "I forgot to ask, what is your name?"

"..." Kagome closed her eyes, "I am Kagome..."

He questioned again, "What about a last name?"

"I have no last name, I am Kagome. But...if you must call me by a last name...Taisho..."

Seiran looked surprised, "You share the same last name as the Governor of the Tenma Province."

'_Tenma!'_

"W-where is the Tenma Province?"

"Hmm..." Shuurei looked in thought, "I believe its west from Saiunkoku."

"Heh, I see." Kagome stopped herself from laughing. _'Of course its west!'_ She smiled, "So why Tenma?"

"They say that the first Governor of the Tenma Province was as Demon like as they came; he named it Tenma for Demon because of the name they gave him. Originally, it was the Golden Province, but like I said, it was quickly changed. I think...his great grandson rules now, not sure. Surprisingly, though their have been successors, no one ever sees a woman leave the palace, so some think they eat them once the child's born...that is an overly dramatized rumor."

She sweat dropped as they continued walking. "I'm sure,"

"...Though, I always found it strange that only males have been born from that family."

"Hmm," She smiled. _'I don't, considering...I'm almost positive that the first Governor is the same person as the great grandson...At least...I hope he is...'_

"We are here." Seiran said, pointing to the building before them.

Kagome stepped inside the building and saw three men of old age sitting at a table.

"Ah! The sleeping child awakes, does she have a name?"

Kagome looked them over and couldn't help a smile. "Grand Master Shou," She bowed to one knee with one fist meeting her open palm, head bowed. "My name is Kagome."

"Ah, a fine name!" The one in the center smiled. "Its meaning is Woven Bamboo Pattern, is it not?"

"It is."

"And your last name?"

"Again, I stress these words; I have no last name. If I must have one though, call me Kagome Taisho."

"Taisho's meaning is Great Righteousness...A strong name... Kagome-Dono, I have a request...I can see your hands have used a blade before..."

"You would be correct."

"This man next to me is Grand Master Sou; A great military hero of his time. I would like for you to battle him, just once. I wish to see the ability in which you posses with a blade."

"...what reason do you have, to make this request?"

"An old man's curiosity."

She looked him in his eyes, looking at the way he held himself, the wisdom in his eyes and the softness in his voice. "Alright then,"

"Good, before that, let me introduce my other friend here. This is Grand Protector Sa; the three of us are the Imperial Palaces three Grand Masters."

"It's with great respect that I stand before the Grand Masters."

They smiled.

"Stand, we shall lend you a sword to—"

"I am afraid I must decline such an offer. I will use my sword and my sword only. Tsukihime is the only sword which holds the same morals, values and ideals that I do. It would be unfitting for me to use a sword that wasn't created, shaped and formed for me."

"That's fine," Grand Master Sou stood tall, a hat covered most of his gray hair, and his beard was a graying brown that still held onto its color. "I'll await you on the training ground. I am sure Seiran will be more then capable of showing you there. You have an hour."

She nodded and bowed herself out of the room.

**-x-x-x-**

Shippou had listened to Kagome...at first...but he couldn't help his curiosity.

"_He went this way!"_

"_Ryuushin! Ryuushin, slow down!"_ Shippou wasn't afraid; on the contrary, he enjoyed this. He was in the middle of hiding from a couple kids who had noticed him. They asked his name and why he had a tail along with many other questions, so he took off running and they followed.

"_Ryuushin, you're going to scare him!"_

Shippou smiled and looked through the leaves of the tree he hid in; there was a little girl with light brown hair split in buns with lavender fabric wrapped around the two parts, violet eyes looking around for him. The other was a little boy with a few freckles; he had the same hair color with a white cloth wrapped around a singular bun on the back of his head, brown eyes looked for him. Both looked to be the same age, or close to_. 'I'm not scared,'_ He thought to himself. He moved farther onto the thin branch and knew his mistake when he heard it snap and felt the wind blow past him as he descended to the ground.

"Ah! Ouch..." Shippou rubbed his head.

"Are you okay?"

He looked to the little girl and grinned sheepishly. "I'm okay, nothing like that is going to hurt me."

"Touka, get back!"

Touka looked to the boy, Ryuushin. "Huh? Ryuushin, he got hurt because you scared him."

"He didn't scare me; I was just having some fun. Momma told me to take a look around town and see if it's safe."

Touka smiled and took Shippou's hand, pulling him up onto his feet. "It's safe; if you want, we can show you around."

"Alright!"

"..." Ryuushin looked at him for a moment, "Alright then, he's safe."

"**Huh?"** Touka and Shippou looked at him.

**-x-x-x-**

Making her way into the training area, Kagome closed her eyes and ran her hand along the black sheath that was placed along side her waist, neatly held in place by her obi. Along the hilt of the blade hidden within the sheath was the embedded Crescent Moon marking of the famous Western Rulers. She wasn't related by blood, but she was the student of Lord Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the Western Lands...and that itself earned her the right to bear his family crest on her blade. She would fight with the honor he taught her and the strength he gave her. She would make her teacher proud.

"You are ready?"

Kagome stopped walking and opened her eyes, removing her hand from the hilt where her fingers had been tracing the silver lining of the Crescent Moon.

"...yes, I'm ready."

Grand Master Shou stepped up between the two and centered himself. "This will be a fair fight, but if you give up, fall out of the ring, lose your sword, fall unconscious or die...you lose."

"...Die?!" Kagome looked at Grand Master Shou who smiled and waved his hands before him.

"I say it for all fights; no one ever dies, though a few do receive life threatening injuries."

"...how reassuring." She said blandly, causing Sou and Seiran to laugh. The others watched as the two pulled their legs and arms into fighting stances. Kagome stood still. Her stance was the same as if standing in line waiting for a grocer to take her order. She was balanced and unmoving; Sou looked at her and frowned.

"..." Finally, when he didn't move to attack, Kagome rolled her eyes and moved her left foot back, placed her left hand on her sheath, the right on the hilt and within seconds, she shot forward. He brought his sword up in time to block the attack and pushed her away. He regained his footing easily enough and both charged the other and caught the others sword in an **X**. "Your moves are strong, swift...where did you learn to fight, who taught you?" He swung and she flipped backwards and in a slow motion, she brought her sword down so that it pointed at Sou. "He must be an extraordinary teacher, to have such an extraordinary student."

"My teacher...is the best there is, and stands next to no one in his ability to use a sword! I am nothing in comparison, but I will do my best to bring honor to his name. Sesshoumaru..."

His eyes widened in recognition and she took the chance to charge and brought her sword up. It was fast, and he hadn't noticed her in front of him until he felt her knock his sword from his hands. Both watched as it planted itself in the fresh grass outside the ring. "..."

"...Satisfactory?"

"Sesshoumaru Taisho...was the first Governor of Tenma Province...how...is he your teacher...if he's been dead for more then fifty years."

She felt her eyes widen. "...you have proof?"

"...the word of his people."

"...He is not dead!" She turned and made her way off the training field. "He can't..."

"Girl, everyone dies! But he did before your birth!" Sou took her shoulder in his hand.

Kagome stopped, she shook her head. Her body trembled; in fear, anger or sorrow, she didn't know...but she knew..."Lord Sesshoumaru...is still alive!" Her body shined brightly in pink, and Sou released her out of surprise.

"Calm down!" Kagome jumped at the stern voice that came from behind her. She turned and saw Shouka standing there by Shuurei and Seiran. She felt a tear fall from her eye and watched him step up to her. She closed her eyes, thinking he would yell at her. She hated it when people yelled at her. She couldn't handle it. Her mother, brother, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru...it didn't matter who, it tore her up inside. She hated upsetting people. "You are still just a child..." She felt him place his hand on her head and looked up in surprise, only to find him smiling at her. "You must calm down, don't get mad so easily."

"..." Kagome closed her eyes and the glow of light pink vanished from around her.

"Now, there must have been a reason they wanted to see what you could do."

"Ah, yes! About that, would you be interested in playing bodyguard for Shuurei-Dono?"

"...playing...bodyguard?"

"MOMMA! I FOUND YOU!" She felt Shippou jump onto her shoulder but her eyes never strayed from those of Grand Master Shou.

"...alright..."

"Wonderful, we will see you tomorrow then."

"No, you won't."

"Hmn?" Grand Protector Sa looked at her.

"I will play my role as her bodyguard from a fair distance hidden within the shadows. If you look for me, you will not find me. Know this though; if she needs me, I'll be there, if she is in trouble, I'll be the first to know and if she is held at the edge of a blade, mine will have already severed the head off the shoulders of the man or woman who tried to hurt her."

"..." Shuurei stared at Kagome, her cheeks flushed light pink and her hands trembled. This girl, was frightening, but...Shuurei couldn't help but want to get to know this girl.

"Then, at least appear before us so that we know you are here...at least."

"I will, once, but then the only one you will see, is my son. He too will help out in any way he can." She placed her hand in front of Shippou who jumped onto her hand with ease and balance. "He is very reliable when it comes to conveying information, and is capable of holding his own. Or perhaps...Grand Master Sou would like to challenge my son too?" Kagome thought of the Military man lying on his stomach with a large top spinning on his head and couldn't help but laugh.

Grand Master Sou sighed, "...I will trust you. My pride wouldn't be able to handle it if I were to somehow get beaten by a child."

Kagome nodded and left, following after Shouka who started a conversation with her.

"It seems your father is capable of handling this girl, Shuurei. We shall consider ourselves lucky."

"What was it she did?" Seiran asked Grand Master Shou.

"I do believe, if I am correct...Shouka-Dono would no more about it then I would...but, I believe she is a Miko..."

Shuurei and Seiran looked at each other. **"A Miko!?"**

The two's voices could be heard throughout the Imperial Palace grounds and the three Grand Masters couldn't help but laugh at the strange outcome that seemed to follow the day.

_The question now is...how will this group fair...tomorrow..._

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hmm, I'm getting into this story....-.-....I think I made it too long....that is to say, this chapter. Well, I made a long chapter, so give me long reviews! Please Regard me Kindly! ^_^'' I Update quicker when you do!**


	3. Jade That Is Not Chiseled Can Not Become

**When You're Strange**

**Summary: It's been two years; though quickly fleeting they were...they were two years that she would always remember. Having defeated Naraku and completed the Shikon No Tama, all Kagome had left to do was decide...which time will she call home. Or...will she even have a choice in the matter.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Saiunkoku Monogatari**

**Couple: ?/Kagome(/?)…MAYBE! NOT Harem**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure/Historical**

**Rated: M (''^o^'')**

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko's Challenge #20!**

**Saiunkoku Monogatari/Inuyasha crossover. Kagome can be paired with any single Hottie(s) in the series from "the woman disliking" Kouyuu to Seiran to Emperor Shi Ryuuki- Kagome could even have a harem. Kagome finds herself in the Saiunkoku's timeline and is brought into Shuurei's home, much like how Seiran was. The Kou household soon find out that Kagome's a very independent woman and can do things most men can do from sword fighting to other things. Prefer this takes place after Kagome's trips to the past and Naraku's Defeat. Kagome can take Shuurei's place as Empress or be company for Shuurei in the Palace. Can be a One-shot or Continuous of any rating, prefer it to be continuous.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Jade That Is Not Chiseled Can Not Become A Gem**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked down from the roof where she stood. On the ground below her were Shuurei and Seiran, both dressed and ready to 'work'. Kagome smiled, 'This won't be so bad. Who knows,' She placed her hand on the hilt of Tsukihime. 'I might even get to have some fun.' She walked down the roof and jumped onto the wall. Walking along side the duo, she followed them until they reached the gate.

"Kagome, where is your son?"

"He wanted to go on ahead, Miss. Shuurei."

"Please, just call me Shuurei."

"I can not. I am your bodyguard starting today."

Shuurei sighed. She turned to say something else, but Kagome was already gone.

Kagome made her way to the three masters and walked past the guards. "We can't allow you entrance, ma'am."

"You can and you will. Grand Master Shou requested that I check in with him, so remove yourself from my path."

The guard hesitated until the door opened behind him to reveal Grand Master Sa, "Let her in, we were expecting her."

The guard moved and Kagome entered. "I have presented myself before you all, and that was all I needed to do. Correct?"

"Yes, but please, come join us for tea. Dragon tea is today's." Grand Master Sa said.

"As nice as that sounds, I think I would like to take a look around the Imperial Grounds before I get too comfortable."

"Understandable, then we will see you later." Shou smiled and watched her leave until the door slid shut behind her.

"So...how well do you think she'll do?" Sou asked.

"I'm curious myself. It was more of a spare of the moment proposition, didn't really think much on it." Shou replied.

Sa sighed, "Reckless as ever; we will see how this plays out."

The three continued their tea; unaware that Kagome had remained behind long enough to hear what they said in the confines of the room they were in. She silently removed herself from the room and made her way in the direction of the tallest building. She was dressed in a pair of black khaki's and a white kimono top that had four buttons spaced evenly; two on top, left and right and two on the bottom left to right. She had her hair up in a bun and Shuurei had helped her tie it back with a fabric hair cover.

"Nice..." She looked down from where she stood atop the building centered in the middle of the Imperial Palace Grounds.

"Hey!"

Kagome jumped and started sliding down the roof when someone caught her hand. She sighed in relief when said person pulled her up and inside the window that he had called out to her from. 'I should have gotten on top of the highest roof...no windows.'

"What do you think you are doing!?" She sighed and looked up at the person yelling at her. He had his hair up to, with a beige ribbon holding his hair in a bun. His hair...his hair was a silvery pale blue kind of color and his eyes were a blue grey.

"..." She turned to leave only for him to grab her hand and pull her back. "Let go!" She pulled her hand free and jumped out of the building and back onto the roof. "Forget you saw me," She vanished after that, taking a nose dive off the building. The young man stared in absolute shock and horror when he saw her flip over. He ran down the several flights of stairs until he got outside and looked around.

Kagome watched from the shadows of a tree and smirked when he circled the area. 'That was dumb on my part, I should pay more attention.' She could only hope that he kept it to himself, or if he told someone they kept it to themselves.

"Momma!"

Kagome jumped down from the tree and let Shippou onto her shoulder. "Hey."

"Momma, I found the Emperor!"

She quirked a brow, "Oh?"

"Yeah...uh...he reminds me a little of Jakotsu...only passive."

'A passive Jakotsu...?' She couldn't picture it. She started off and made a point to avoid anyone else, keeping her eyes open and ears alert.

"Hey, Momma,"

"Hmn?"

"Who was that person with the bow in his hair? He was yelling at you."

"Ah, he found me. I don't know who he is though. Shall we try a profile check?"

"A profile check?"

"Yeah, go around and learn as much as possible about the people working here. For instance, you found the Emperor, but what is his name, height, hair color, eye color, favorite food, skills, nightmares...get it?"

"Yeah!"

"You want to go see how much you can learn?"

"Mm, okay!" He jumped from her shoulder and raced off.

Kagome passed a window and stopped, recognizing the footsteps on the other side. She ran inside the building and found Shouka.

"Shouka-San,"

"Ah!? It's you!"

Kagome jumped a foot in the air once again and growled in irritation before turning to see the boy who had scared her earlier and another man Ink black hair and brown eyes.

"Ah, this is Kagome; she's staying here, to watch over my daughter."

'What happened to my 'If you look for me, you will not find me. No this though, if she needs me, I'll be there, if she is in trouble, I'll be the first to know and if she is held at the edge of the blade, mine will have already torn the head off the shoulders of the man who tried to hurt her,' speech? Everyone is breaking the rules!!! Of course...they weren't really looking for me...does this count then?' Kagome sighed. "It's nice to meet you, friends of Shouka." She turned away and ignored the loud one who was now growling similarly to how she was a second ago. "Shouka, do you have profiles on the inhabitants of the castle, or perhaps a roll of paper and something to write with."

"Hmm...You want to take down as many faces as you can, so that anyone you don't recognize will be easily spotted.

Well, why don't you ask Kouyuu here to go through everyone with you? He knows a lot, so he would definitely be helpful."

"Which one is that?"

"This one," Shouka placed his hand on the annoyingone.

"I'll pass. He almost got me killed."

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN STANDING ON THE TOP OF A BUILDING!"

"I WASN'T! I WAS STANDING A ROOF DOWN FROM THE TOP, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"Alright, alright, calm down."

Kagome did so, but the other...

"Why do I have to help her?!"

"Because you know more then even the oldest masters do, when it comes to the Imperial Palace."

Kouyuu blushed at the compliment and nodded.

"Wonderful, you two be nice. There is no need to fight a battle with twigs and pebbles."

"Can we use swords?" Kagome asked.

"Can you even hold a sword?"

Kagome quirked a brow at Kouyuu and before he even knew she moved, a blade was pressed against his blade.

"I one my little fight against your 'Military Hero' so yeah, I'd have to say I'm capable of holding a sword, and I would even go as far as to say I can use one. I don't know though, no one that I have fought against, aside from Sou, have lived to tell me their opinion of my skills."

The other young man whose name she had yet to get, placed his hand on her blade and lowered it from Kouyuu's neck.

"Now then; I would like a duel with you sometime, but Kouyuu here is our little bookworm. He doesn't fight." He released her sword and she glared coldly at him.

"Do not...touch my sword. I wouldn't have hurt him. I know he's never held a sword. His hands are soft, fragile and the only wounds are those of paper cuts, no doubt from the many scrolls and books he's read. His face his to soft and clear for fighting; the sweat would have dried his skin after awhile and made it oily. The same for his hair, to fine and silky, it would take too much time to keep it as healthy as his is, with the sweat and dirt from training. His posture isn't of one who holds a sword, it's of someone who studies and reads, signing and carrying scrolls and books." She moved her blade to rest next to Kouyuu's grey blue eyes. "And the biggest give away..." She tapped his face with the blade gently. "His eyes."

Kouyuu was red in the face, despite how nervous he felt with a sharp sword pressed against his face.

"His eyes lack the spirit of a warrior. But they hold the wisdom of a philosopher." She pulled her sword away and swiftly placed it back in its sheath. "By the way...you have really pretty eyes."

"...w-what?!"

"Are you hard of hearing?" Kagome turned and walked to the window where Shippou jumped through.

"I did it Momma! I know everything about the Emperor!"

"Alright, let's have a go, shall we?" Shippou nodded and Kagome placed him on the table and turned to Kouyuu. "Quiz him on the Emperor. I want to see how much he's learned by just watching him for a couple hours."

"...alright then." Kouyuu walked up to the table and sat down. "What's his name?"

"Shi Ryuuki,"

"Age?"

"...mmm, he looks about six or seven hundred years old."

Both the unknown young man and Shouka laughed.

"Hm, Shippou, human years, not demon years."

"Oh! 18 or 19."

Now all three were silent. "...r-right. What's his favorite color?"

"From what he wears, it looks like that pretty lavender."

"Hmm, where is his favorite place to be?"

"That's easy! The gardens! I know that because he smells like sandalwood and garden."

"Hmn?"

"Hehe, you've done pretty well, what about this young man?" She pointed to the one she hadn't got the name of yet.

"He looks to be, human years, 27 or 28. Despite the age of a daddy, he has no kids. Actually, he has no mate either, he's single, but he smells like woman. Ah! He smells like...like Miroku!"

"HAHAHA!" Kagome couldn't help the laugh. "He smells like that dirty perverted monk?"

"Well, yes...but not nearly as perverted...just...he likes woman...a lot of them."

Kouyuu stared in awe at the child; not sure if he should be laughing or asking how he knew such things.

"What else?"

"...he's pretty important, if you consider the way he holds himself. Kind of like...Sesshoumaru-Sama, only not nearly as cold and heartless, and also without that killing aura surrounding him. He's like a womanizing huggable Sesshoumaru! I saw him earlier too, though all I know about his name, from what I could hear, is it's Ran-Dono...or at least, that's what Master Shou called him."

"You did well. So Ran-Sempai, how close would you say my son was to your personality."

"I'd say he was correct...on all aspects."

"What about me, what do you know about me?"

"Hehe, you get lost easily, your effortlessly irritated and you are supposed to be studying with the Emperor, but you can't because he never shows up. Also you like to read, you are 21 or 22 and...you smell like books and...plum blossoms. You only have mommas sent on you." Shippou stepped closer. "You touched momma!"

"Shippou, calm down. He saved me from falling. Where is my sent on him."

"...his left hand."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Then no need for concern."

Kouyuu looked a little shaken and suddenly snapped. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ANY OF THAT!? And what do you mean demon years, human years...and all of this talk about scents?! What is he!?"

"...he is my son...and that's all that matters." Her eyes turned cold. Kagome picked Shippou up who looked a little uncertain as to why everyone kept asking that. He clung to his moms top as she left and looked at Kouyuu who seemed to be feeling regretful and irritated over the way he handled the situation.

"_Momma,"_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I'll update again tomorrow! Keep in touch and R&R! Please Regard Me Kindly, Sankyu! ^_^''**


	4. A Bad Word Whispered Echoes A Hundred Mi

**When You're Strange**

**Summary: It's been two years; though quickly fleeting they were...they were two years that she would always remember. Having defeated Naraku and completed the Shikon No Tama, all Kagome had left to do was decide...which time will she call home. Or...will she even have a choice in the matter.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Saiunkoku Monogatari**

**Couple: ?/Kagome(/?)…MAYBE! NOT Harem**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure/Historical**

**Rated: M (''^o^'')**

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko's Challenge #20!**

**Saiunkoku Monogatari/Inuyasha crossover. Kagome can be paired with any single Hottie(s) in the series from "the woman disliking" Kouyuu to Seiran to Emperor Shi Ryuuki- Kagome could even have a harem. Kagome finds herself in the Saiunkoku's timeline and is brought into Shuurei's home, much like how Seiran was. The Kou household soon find out that Kagome's a very independent woman and can do things most men can do from sword fighting to other things. Prefer this takes place after Kagome's trips to the past and Naraku's Defeat. Kagome can take Shuurei's place as Empress or be company for Shuurei in the Palace. Can be a One-shot or Continuous of any rating, prefer it to be continuous.**

**-x-x-x-**

**A Bad Word Whispered Echoes A Hundred Miles**

**-x-x-x-**

'_Walking...I'm walking...I'm walking...'_ Kagome walked down the stone pathway throughout the palace. _'I'm walking...still walking…still...'_ Kagome stopped walking. "...I need a distraction..." She sighed. Kagome had been watching over Shuurei for the past month...well, maybe a little less than that, and all she could do was watch from afar. She had also managed to avoid Kouyuu, though a few encounters with Ryuuki, she could see the potential to be an amazing king, still...she almost wanted to hug and snuggle him. _'Mah, he is so adorable...but still...I feel as if he is hiding something. Yes, both me and after a while, Shuurei, found out that he was playing a foolish emperor.'_ She continued to walk and made her way to one of her favorite hideaways, or perhaps, hangouts would be a more appropriate term.

"Ah, Kagome!"

"Grand Master Shou, what are you doing in the Public Works Department?"

"I came to see Secretary Kouyuu; I had a request to make, but...as I have noticed, he never seems to be here anymore."

"Secretary Kouyuu...AH! You mean the loud mouth, rude and directionally challenged, sea foam blue haired boy!"

"Ah, yes I do. Why?"

"How rude, saying such a thing about my son. I thought you were better than that."

Kagome looked to a pouting Reishin, the one she spent her time with, helping him occasionally to waste her time. "Lord Reishin, forgive my impudence," She bowed before straightening up and looking him straight in the eye. "...but I will not apologize for what I said. His words...I can't forgive."

"Ah, his boldness and curiosity does get him in trouble often, I remember you told me what he said, and often, he comes here asking if I have seen a girl clad in black. What do I say? 'Yes, she ran off when she heard you coming.' Then of course, he asks how she knew it was him and I haven't the slightest clue how to answer that one."

"Footsteps each have a different and unique sound to them. His are light, confidant...yet almost always, hesitant. He get's lost easily, so he hesitates a lot, not sure if he is going the right way, but he confidently saunters on, so to keep a strong appearance...but I don't believe that is for only his sake, I think he does it for your sake as well. A strong son makes an even stronger father, not physically but in how he brought up the child."

"I see, impressive."

"Yes, well...Master Shou, I do believe he is tutoring my Lady Shuurei and Emperor Ryuuki still, mostly for Lady Shuurei's benefit. He usually comes around here around midday, like always. Close behind is always Shuuei...however..." Kagome thought over something. _'Lately I've noticed something with the young girl, that...Little Kourin...something is troubling that girl. And at the banquet...Shippou told me he smelt a weak poison coming from the wine as well as Kourin. I need to speak with her...but dare I take the chance...'_

"Kagome, have you heard a word I've said?" Reishin asked.

"Oh, sorry. No I haven't."

He sighed, "Oh honestly, where does your mind wander?"

"You don't need to bother yourself with that. What did you say?"

"Though my directionally challenged son normally arrives here around midday...he won't be coming today. You see, apparently there has been some commotion around the palace that calls his and Shuuei Ran's attention."

"I see, in that case...do you mind if I go ahead and stay with you Lord Reishin and help around the Public Works Department?"

"That will be fine." Reishin tapped his fan against his chin.

"Well then, I'll leave you two be and go find Secretary Kouyuu."

Kagome bowed goodbye to the old Master before sighing and straightening up. "Lord Reishin, I find that Grand Master Shou is short a few cards of a fool deck."

"You aren't the only one, but what brought this conclusion about?"

"I...I don't know, but I don't trust him. I mean, he isn't a _bad_ person, but...OH~, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" She fell back into a free chair and in front of a pile of papers.

"Well, he isn't bad, you are right about that. However, the way he goes about his plans can definitely cause problems."

"I see,"

"Oh, could you go ahead and sort that stack of papers? With Kouyuu not working here right now, and this tedious heat wave sucking the life dry from our assistants, the Public Works Department is getting quite the collection of paper stacks."

"I could see that. You know, I could go over them too, Lord Reishin."

"Hmm, sure." He went back to signing and stamping certain documents, a few others he would throw away and every once in awhile he would glance up to check on her own progress.

**-x-x-x-**

**(2 hours later)**

Shippou looked at the little girl who was filling a small ink bottle with something that smelt similar to the Death Lily, only, it had a more...well, ink smell to it. Shippou jumped from the branch and took off towards his mother, he passed by a bunch of soldier who just let him pass by, knowing full well by this time that he was aloud on the property. He followed his mothers scent and turned in to where the Public Works Department was.

"Momma, she put something in the ink!"

She looked up and frowned. Shippou, inform the young Emperor, that he needs to pay the Lady Consort a visit, that...Miss Kourin has apparently left her something unwanted. However, make sure no one else is near enough to hear you. Quickly now, quickly,' She scurried him along.

"Yes mama!" Shippou said brightly. Kagome watched him leave then turned to Reishin.

"Lord Reishin, if you would excuse me. I need to go pay a visit to a little girl."

"Say no more." He excused her and Kagome disappeared through the window as if she had never even been there.

"...hmm," Reishin stood and left to visit a certain eccentric friend.

**-x-x-x-**

This was her first time actually talking, or for that matter, meeting the young girl who served her Lady Consort.

"Miss Kourin?"

"Ah!"

Kagome watched the smaller girl with purple hair in an intricate design and green eyes as she almost tripped over her feet. Kagome stepped up and revealed herself.

"Miss Kourin, I wanted to speak with you. I am the Lady Consort's personal guard."

She froze but smiled cheerfully. "Hello, it is wonderful to meet you."

"...Kourin, I will not scold you, nor commend you. What you are doing will come with consequences, and none unjust. You will need to learn on your own, however, if the Lady Consort is hurt to the point of blood, child or not..." She got down so that her face was next to Kourin's, "I will kill you."

"...I-I'm not sure what you mean." Kourin tried walking around Kagome who easily held her in place.

"I don't mean to scare you, but I gave my word that I would protect Shuurei. I am sure that you have your reasons for what you are doing..." Kagome released her shoulder from her hand. "Just know...every action..." She looked back at Kourin, "Be it good or bad..." Kourin walked carefully to the door. "Has its consequences..." Kourin left with those final words echoing through her head.

Kagome watched the door shut and turned around to see Shippou hanging upside from the opened window. "Watch her," Shippou nodded and disappeared.

"I suppose I could go for a walk..." She sighed.

**(1 Hour later)**

'_...I'm walking...I'm walking...I'm...'_ Kagome's face scrunched up in irritation. "WHY AM I ALWAYS WALKING!!!!" She glared; looking up she saw a commotion with the gate guards and headed over curiously. "What's going on?" She asked the closest guard to her.

"Oh...some nutcase wants in." The guard pointed in the direction outside the gates. Kagome jumped on top of the wall and looked over, her eyes widened and a smile spread widely across her face.

'_My entertainment seems to have arrived.'_ Kagome jumped down next to the gate guards outside the gate and she watched the young...and eccentric, man search for his pass. _'He has such an interesting wardrobe...and personality...'_ She concealed her laughter when he lifted w turban with feathers of bright golden yellow decorating it from his head and a blue pass with twin dragons fell from it.

"Ah!"

Kagome looked to the guard in front of the stranger.

"Y-you must be...Ran Ryuuren!"

'_...Ran...Ryuuren?'_ She tilted her head cutely to the side with a curious expression on her face._ 'Eh...?'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hmm….the next chapter is done, but I'm going to get ice cream from either DQ or Baskin'Robins. I'll upload when I get back! Please Regard Me Kindly and Read and Review! SANKYU! ^_^''**


	5. An Old Fox Can Never Be Trusted

**When You're Strange**

**Summary: It's been two years; though quickly fleeting they were...they were two years that she would always remember. Having defeated Naraku and completed the Shikon No Tama, all Kagome had left to do was decide...which time will she call home. Or...will she even have a choice in the matter.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Saiunkoku Monogatari**

**Couple: ?/Kagome(/?)…MAYBE! NOT Harem**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure/Historical**

**Rated: M (''^o^'')**

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko's Challenge #20!**

**Saiunkoku Monogatari/Inuyasha crossover. Kagome can be paired with any single Hottie(s) in the series from "the woman disliking" Kouyuu to Seiran to Emperor Shi Ryuuki- Kagome could even have a harem. Kagome finds herself in the Saiunkoku's timeline and is brought into Shuurei's home, much like how Seiran was. The Kou household soon find out that Kagome's a very independent woman and can do things most men can do from sword fighting to other things. Prefer this takes place after Kagome's trips to the past and Naraku's Defeat. Kagome can take Shuurei's place as Empress or be company for Shuurei in the Palace. Can be a One-shot or Continuous of any rating, prefer it to be continuous.**

**-x-x-x-**

**An Old Fox Can Never Be Trusted...**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled at the young man, _Ran Ryuuren_, who stared at the guards with a look similar to that of Sesshoumaru...only, no cold.

"Ran Ryuuren, welcome to the Imperial Palace of Saiunkoku." She stepped forward and he turned to his left and looked her over. "My name, is Kagome...Kagome Taisho."

"You have the same last name as―"

"The Lord Taisho of the Tenma Province." She smiled. "You have the same last name as General Ran Shuuei."

"Foolish elder brother number four..."

Kagome's smile widened and she burst into a fit of laughter.

"..."

"Mah, Mah, I'm sorry," She wiped away her tears of laughter from her eyes. "That's what you call your older brother?"

"It is."

Kagome smiled then turned to the guards, "Open the gates!" Three guards exchanged uncertain looks.

"You are a woman, and these gates are not open to women."

"You fool! She is a guest of Grand Master Shou, Grand Master Sa and Grand Master Sou!" The guard she had earlier been talking to stated from atop the wall.

"Let's not forget, I'm the volunteer help for our Lord Reishin."

"..." Again, the three guards exchanged looks, only this time nervous. "Forgive us, please...right this way." They moved aside and the two entered.

"You are female, yet you are aloud to work here?" Ryuuren asked.

"Well...not exactly. I'm not aloud to help, but I volunteer at the Public Works Department. Somehow, through an odd series of events, I managed to befriend a strange man with a fan. I don't mind though, I have always enjoyed the company of the eccentric, far more than that of a _normal_ person."

"Oh?" He looked at her back as she walked in front of him.

"Yeah...mm, can I tell you something?"

"You are capable of speaking, so I would assume that you can."

"I'm not from here."

"Nor am I. It isn't all that strange."

"No...not this place, this time."

"So you came from another time?"

Kagome stopped and turned around, smiling, she nodded. "Yes...that's right."

"Then I must insist, that you take me with you when you leave,"

Kagome laughed, "We'll see."

Kagome turned back and continued walking, she felt the very moment he vanished and smiled.

"What a strange one, I wonder if he really believes me."

"Hello, Miss Kagome," Kagome turned to see Ryuuki standing by a plum blossom tree.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite Naïve King; and how fairs his magnificence?"

"I am doing well, but please, do not call me naïve."

"Ah, right, right. Then, what was that nickname Kouyuu gave you?" She put a finger to her chin and acted as if she were in deep thought, "Hmm, AH! Foolish King."

"HEY! HOW MEAN!"

She smiled, "I was only kidding. Tell me, your majesty, how have you, Shuuei and Kouyuu been fairing with our poison mayhem?"

"Well, we know it is Kourin, but..."

"You are unsure of her influence."

"Mmm,"

"Well, the first place to look, is her most admired, those she is willing to throw everything and more away to make happy."

He looked to the tree and nodded, "Yes, you are right."

"Then, good luck."

"Thank you,"

"..." Kagome sighed, _'My would-be source of entertainment is easily distracted...I think...I may benefit more by fallowing him...of course...I would have to ask first, but, I can't stay here!'_ Kagome ran in search of the oddity her eyes had landed upon.

**-x-x-x-**

**(1 hour later)**

Shuurei sighed; walking off away from Shuuei and Ryuuki, she walked around a corner and almost right into someone. He looked at her and then down at the sesame balls on the plate she carried.

"What are these round things?"

"Ah...Sesame balls...would you like one?"

He looked them over then took one.

"Hmm,"

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled, trying hard not to laugh at the face Shuuei was making after being told his younger and more _eccentric _brother was here.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Hmmm..." She smiled, "Nope,"

"..." He sighed, but then they heard a flute and Shuuei grabbed a hold of Kouyuu who took hold of Shuurei and ended up pulling both with ease towards the _music_.

"Ryuuren!"

The flute stopped when they arrived.

"...Foolish Elder Brother Number Four..."

"Hehe, so he does call you that."

"Wait! YOU'RE BROTHERS!?" Shuurei cried out.

Kagome was enjoying herself, this was the most fun she'd had since the bandit fight, and actually, it was better considering she wasn't getting wounded. _'Although, Shuuei looks tempted to strangle his younger brother,'_

Kagome watched as they interacted before holding her arms out to catch Shippou as he jumped from the roof and into her arms. "Mama, I smelt Fluffy-Sama!"

"...!" She stared at him for a moment, unsure what to say. "Where?"

"Here..."

Kagome looked to Ryuuren and smiled. "That would make sense, but can you point out if there are any differences?" She asked Shippou.

"...Well...a few...he smells human, and he doesn't have the same smell of acid that would normally be on Sesshoumaru..."

"Yes, this is Ran Ryuuren...I'm not surprised that he carries a similar scent to Sesshoumaru, considering...they both seemed to prefer traveling, instead of remaining at their castle, or...wherever Ryuuren-Sama lives."

"...SAMA!?" Shuuei slapped his hand against his forehead and dragged it down. "Please...don't boost his already immeasurable ego."

"Oh...forgive me. I call him that, because the scent of our..._Fluffy-Sama_...is the scent of royalty, strength, loyalty...and the forest. In my opinion, he has earned the title of such; he is a ruler I will assume?"

"...something like that..." Shuuei massaged the bridge of his nose. "He is to become the clan head. Ran Ryuuren is a name that only a clan head can carry."

"I see, also..."

"Hmm?"

"He wandered off." Kagome pointed, _'Should I tell them which way he went?'_

"Where did he go!?"

"..."Kagome smiled, _'Nah...'_

**(-x-x-x-)**

This was how it had been all day, Kagome sat on the roof of the Eight Enlightened ones, watching Ryuuren wander the castle grounds with Shippou following him.

"Silly fox...no matter how familiar the scent...he isn't our lord." She closed her eyes and sighed, _'But still...it doesn't hurt...'_ She looked back to the two and noticed them gone...again. Shippou was sniffing the air in hopes of finding the vanishing dragon leader.

"He's really good at that." Kagome looked next to her and saw her favorite person in the palace, next to Shippou of course.

"Hello Lord Reishin,"

"Kagome, what are you doing so high off the ground, on the roof of the eight enlightened ones?"

"Just...keeping an eye on our visitor. Say, Lord Reishin, have you heard anything regarding the poisoning? I'm worried that this visitor may cause Kouyuu and Shuuei to forget our main concern."

"I'm sure that they remember what is most important, however, I do here an old fox can never be trusted."

"An old fox..." She sighed, "As vague as ever," She received no response, but she didn't expect one either. Reishin had already pulled himself back inside the building from the window and was already halfway down the hall. _'An old fox can never be trusted.'_ She mentally thought about kicking the man she had befriended, but decided against it. _'I'll be thinking that one through all day now!'_

She watched as her son took off in a mix of running and jumping. "Hehe, I guess he found Ryuuren..." Kagome frowned, _'Have you become attached so soon...Shippou...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope you guys enjoy! For some reason, this chapter didn't please me as much...due to how I ended my last chapter...hehe, I couldn't start this one off the way I wanted to. Oh well, I was sure you would have all enjoyed the alternate chapter I had already planned, but I guess I can use that Idea in another story. Please Regard Me Kindly, Read and Review! Sankyu! ^_^''**


	6. He Who Asks

**When You're Strange**

**Summary: It's been two years; though quickly fleeting they were...they were two years that she would always remember. Having defeated Naraku and completed the Shikon No Tama, all Kagome had left to do was decide...which time will she call home. Or...will she even have a choice in the matter.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Saiunkoku Monogatari**

**Couple: ?/Kagome(/?)…MAYBE! NOT Harem**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure/Historical**

**Rated: M (''^o^'')**

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko's Challenge #20!**

**Saiunkoku Monogatari/Inuyasha crossover. Kagome can be paired with any single Hottie(s) in the series from "the woman disliking" Kouyuu to Seiran to Emperor Shi Ryuuki- Kagome could even have a harem. Kagome finds herself in the Saiunkoku's timeline and is brought into Shuurei's home, much like how Seiran was. The Kou household soon find out that Kagome's a very independent woman and can do things most men can do from sword fighting to other things. Prefer this takes place after Kagome's trips to the past and Naraku's Defeat. Kagome can take Shuurei's place as Empress or be company for Shuurei in the Palace. Can be a One-shot or Continuous of any rating, prefer it to be continuous.**

**-x-x-x-**

**He who asks is a fool for five minutes,**

**but he who does not ask remains a fool forever.**

**-x-x-x-**

It's an interesting thing, when you meet someone almost completely opposite to you. In fact, so interesting it is, you can't help but be drawn to the different. It was common knowledge, the rarer something is, the more people want it.

Kagome watched from her seat at a windowsill as Ryuuren lay down across the floor in the hall of legends. She couldn't help but compare him to a rare and priceless gem. Something beautiful in its own uniqueness, that while most people shy away from it, few others chase after it in an endless endeavor to claim it for themselves.

"He's like a bird," Kagome said, drawing the three's attention.

"Kagome!" Shuurei ran to the window side and grasped Kagome's hands in hers. "I forgot to ask you earlier, but father wants to know if you and Shippou will be joining us tomorrow for dinner. I'm staying at my place tomorrow."

"I see; I am your bodyguard, so where you are, I am sure to be close behind. We will join you."

Shuurei looked into Kagome's eyes for a moment but smiled after a few seconds. "I'm happy to hear that."

"Kagome," Shuuei walked up to her, dragging Ryuuren by the ear as he glared at his fourth eldest brother from the corner of his eyes.

"Hehe, yes?" She asked, laughing a bit at the younger's predicament.

"How is he like a bird, one of those tolerable, musicale, and beautiful creatures?"

"Because, your brother is a, as you say, tolerable, musicale and beautiful creature."

"..." Shuuei, Kouyuu, Shuurei and Ryuuren, the latter who had been released do to his older brothers' shock at her answer, stared stunned at her.

"...Ryuuren-Sama, I have a request."

"Hm?"

"...may I...that is to say. When you leave, may I accompany you?"

"**..."**

"You...want to travel with me?" Ryuuren bent forward so that he was eye to eye with her.

"Yes," She smiled, "Staying cooped up in a place like this is not my style. I'd rather travel across the lands, and I actually had one particular place of interest that I wished to go."

"And that is?"

"...Tenma...I want to go to TenmaProvince."

"...I hadn't planned on making the journey."

Kagome sighed, "I figured as much, the tales of Sesshou-Kun eating people must have scared you too."

_**BINGO**_

"No, that isn't it. It's not fear that keeps me away, but the wind doesn't carry me that way."

Kagome jumped from the windowsill and moved past Shuurei who watched in awe as she held a conversation with the Eccentric young man. "Is there any way to change the winds direction?"

"..." He lifted his flute and began playing a random song off pitch with the wrong notes. She smiled when he began walking away. He stopped at the entrance and ceased his playing, letting his hand drop to his side, "The wind is as unpredictable as the waves, we will see."

Kagome silently jumped up and down in her head at the small victory as Ryuuren disappeared once more. "I believe you guys were about to pawn him off on Kouyuu for the night..." She laughed as their eyes widened and they took off after the Dragon ruler.

**-x-x-x-**

Reishin felt the arrival of her presence and turned with his fan open before his lips. "Kagome, how do you fare today?"

"I'm well, and you Lord Reishin?"

"Fine, fine. I saw my lovely Shuurei-Chan a while ago..."

"You wont speak with her still?"

"I find it a difficult task."

"He's a coward,"

Kagome smiled and turned with Reishin to see Kijin behind them. His mask was the white, red, green and yellow mix that he always wore, with the rice paper covering the eye sockets. "Kijin-Sama, as stunning as ever I see, you truly are gifted with a goddess's grace, and yet still such strong steps you have."

"I will ignore the entire comment."

"You don't seem likely to forgive me for my past intrusion. Honestly, I don't even know what the big deal is. You are beautiful Kijin-Sama, very beautiful, so why hide behind that mask?" Kagome asked, remembering how in the beginning, she had walked in accidently while he and Reishin had been...busy...they claimed that they were merely fighting over a mask, but...no, Kagome knew they were fighting over a mask, she just enjoyed playing with them.

"I prefer my appearance be kept to myself."

"I see, so...Lord Reishin must be very special to you then. You don't mind showing him, but...Ah; could it be!" She asked overly dramatic. "Kijin-Sama! No!" She ran forward and gripped his robe tightly, "Please, say it's not so!"

Reishin chuckled at her display from behind his fan.

"Oh Kijin-Sama! I thought you were mine, not...not..."

"Finish your theatrics so that I may say what I came to say."

"...you hate me...don't you..." Tears swelled within her eyes and both men stopped what they were doing. "You really do love Lord Reishin most...I...I..." She disappeared right before their eyes, a tear drop among the ground all that remained.

Lord Reishin looked at the tear and frowned. "Was she...really..."

"..."

Neither noticed the Cheshire grinning female standing atop the Tower of the Eight Enlightened Ones, watching in amusement as the two contemplated her drama. "Come on, I spent two years living with Drama; I had to pick some of it up." She laughed.

"Playing with Kijin and Reishin again?"

She jumped and turned, "Shouka-Sama! I can never hear you...steps like those of an assassin, silent, deadly, unseen. I have to wonder about you sometimes, but no, you are a kind, loving and gentle man, aren't you." Kagome said, though, he heard the barely noticeable sarcasm that almost hardly laced her words.

"Kagome, I am a father...you...are a mother..."

"Touché," She laughed, "So...you are?"

"...I was..."

"No more?"

"No more," He smiled, "I am now just a father...with a few secrets."

She laughed as he walked away. Having gained more than half the palaces trust, she had learned many secrets within its walls, but none that she would speak of unless with the bearer him or herself.

**-x-x-x-**

Hours had passed and night had quickly fallen unto Saiunkoku.

Standing, she made her way down the building and towards Shuurei's room where she could take a look around, but was surprised to find a tearful Kourin running from the room. Looking within, she found nothing out of the normal; in fact...no poison assaulted her senses, nothing felt wrong, except...Shuurei's absence... She ran after her and stopped suddenly. Yelling caught her attention, she followed and jumped up above the window in which the loud voices could be heard.

_Damn...'_ Kagome hated this kind of situation. She was currently listening to Shusui yell at Kourin, and of course, Kourin yell back at Shusui. She was about to make a nose to break it up when she heard someone get slapped and knocked to the ground, the window was opened faster than she saw and Shusui vanished into the night, not even noticing Kagome. _'I'll see to her later, first...'_ She jumped inside only to come face to face with Kouyuu. "Ah!" She had to stop herself from falling back into the windowsill and glared at the young man. "What do you think you are doing, standing so close to the ledge like that!" She would have gone on, but the child behind him drew her attention away from him. "Kourin!"

Kagome ran around him and up to the child.

"I didn't do it!"

"No duh, I know who did it. I had been listening to them argue for awhile, coming to speak with Kourin myself, but someone beat me to it. Kouyuu, take Kourin and watch over her! I need to get Shuurei. Shuurei is no longer in her room." She stood and left to find her son, then find her _Ladyship_.

"Mama!"

"Shippou! Come on," She called when she saw him supposedly waiting for her. He jumped along side her, "She's at the really tall building."

"That...Tower of the eight enlightened ones,"

"Yeah!"

"Alright then, let's be quick." She ran her palm over her hilt and readied herself upon arriving at the tower. She saw three higher windows and made for the middle one, quickly entering with her son behind her.

"_Shippou, find her scent."_

He gave a nod and went off a few steps before sniffing a few times and taking off into a silent run down the eight flights of stairs.

Kagome followed and stopped short and took hold of Shippou's blue kimono.

"_Mama?"_

"_Look,"_ She pointed to the young king who stood at the door.

"_And there!"_

Kagome looked and saw Shuurei right across from them. Kagome also saw a few assassins next to her. She watched Ryuuki fight for a while before she moved around to the other side of the second floor and silently covered the mouth of the assassin closest to Shuurei and slit his throat before he could even comprehend what had just occurred. Letting him fall to the floor, the slight shuffle of the dead assassins clothing caught the second assassins' attention. Shuurei too looked to see what was happening, just in time to see another fall lifeless before her. Kagome removed the rope bindings from Shuurei and helped her stand then both she and Shippou turned to see what would happen. Shuurei went to say something but Kagome held her hand tightly over her mouth to keep her silent.

Kagome watched as they tried fooling the young King, but her eyes saw his and she knew he had not fallen for such an ineffective tactic.

"Shuurei doesn't make half the noise your comrade does, and she isn't nearly as big as he is either."

Kagome smiled, she knew that he had won. Letting go of Shuurei, she felt her cheeks and then her forehead.

"Shuurei, how do you feel?"

"...just...tired..."

"Shuurei!" Ryuuki ran forward and took her into his arms.

Kagome smiled and tapped him on the shoulder. Ryuuki turned to Kagome, "I am going to retrieve the palace doctor. Please, bring her to your chambers."

Ryuuki nodded and went back to Shuurei.

"Shippou," Shippou nodded and jumped onto her shoulder. Both vanished, leaving the two alone. Ryuuki whispered softly to her, reassuring her that he was fine in the darkness, as long as Shuurei was by his side.

** -x-x-x-**

Well...all good things come to an end; the news that she was alive was short lived when they found an unknown poison running deep within her veins. Kagome walked into the room that Kourin and Kouyuu were in. Kouyuu looked up and she waved.

"How is Shuurei?"

"She has seen better days. I will assume you guys caught the culprit...I highly doubt this young girl could come up with such an elaborate plan to get rid of the Lady Consort."

"You are right. Grand Master Sa; Apparently, Kourin was taken in by him at a very young age, and adored him..."

"She wanted to do anything that she could, to repay that kindness. He wanted his granddaughter, if I'm correct, to be our naïve king's wife."

"Yes,"

"Well...we can't have that now, can we?" She smiled, "Kourin isn't to blame. She did what she believed to be right, no matter how wrong it felt...even then...she never finished her goal...she cried upon finding her missing."

Kouyuu looked at the sleeping girl with tears in her eyes. "Kouyuu...I think...yes...I want to have a word with her privately, when she wakes up. So, why don't you go check on how Shuurei, Ryuuki, Seiran and Shuuei are doing? I bet you must be especially worried for Shuurei and Shuuei."

"WHAT! Shuuei, that bastard! Why the hell would I worry about that man!"

"Why wouldn't you? He's your friend, isn't he?"

"That has yet to be decided!"

Kagome laughed and watched Kouyuu leave, and then turned to Kourin. "Kourin, you don't have to pretend to be asleep anymore. I know what you are going through," She sat by Kourin and pulled the girl into her lap. Kourin opened her eyes and clutched the top that Kagome wore.

"I promise you, I didn't want to harm Consort Kou," She cried, "I really like and admire Consort Kou, but I also wanted to make Master Sa happy too! I couldn't go through with it...I was going to poison her myself...but I couldn't...I told Master Sa what I'd done and he said he'd take care from there on...I...I...I went to warn Consort Kou, but she was..."

"I understand," Kagome rubbed a hand in circles on her back soothingly. "I know, I may have not been taken in by a family due to the same circumstances, but I understand what you are going through. I admired and held a great love for a man...and never did I get the chance to make him happy. He died before I got that chance, though, he died protecting me, and I realized...what made him happy, wasn't what I could give to him, but what I could do for him."

"What do you mean?"

"To live...that is the greatest gift you can give, Kourin. Live for Grand Master Sa, so that you bring him honor and dignity, so that he can have pride in the young child he raised. That's all that he ever wanted from you. Now, why don't we go see the Lady Consort?"

"N-No! I, I can't face her yet..."

Kagome looked at the girl who sat in her lap shaking.

"Alright then, we will see how things play out, from here on. For now...sleep."

And she did so. Kourin let the darkness take her as dreams of nothing swam throughout her mind.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Long since overdue, I will be uploading much more frequently! Please Read and Review, it'll make me want to update quicker! SANKYU! ^_^''**


End file.
